Good Morning
by DracoAndHermioneGetItOn
Summary: My first fan fic. This is what is so commonly referred to as a LEMON. Draco & Hermione waking up in the morning and having some fun. One-shot.


My first Dramione fic. It was written in a hurry, which I'm sure is evident, but I had fun with it. Enjoy!

Draco woke up. He smiled into the face that was so close to his. Her pretty face only seemed truly relaxed only in sleep. She breathed in and out evenly. Draco watched her. She was still naked from last night. No longer able to resist Draco ran a thin, long finger down the length of her body. Hermione moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, love." Drac smiled. Hermione smiled back, her warm brown eyes twinkling.

"Good morning." She purred. Draco brought Hermione closer to him until she was flush with his body. He kissed the tip of her nicely shaped nose. She caught his lips in hers coaxing him into a warm kiss.

Draco felt his cock twitch as her tongue entered his mouth, exploring the warmth. Draco smiled despite himself. Hermione always did like being in charge. Just as he thought his, Hermione began sucking on his tongue. Draco's penis began to harden. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but all in good time. Hermione released his tongue. Hermione lay on her back. He sucked on her bottom lip and made his way down, kissing her chin, licking the pretty hollow at her throart. He made his way down her breasts. Hermione breathed harder and moaned softly. The very sound of her moaning made Draco want to come right then and there.

Instead, Draco took one of her breasts in his mouth, enjoying it's warmth and softness.

"Draco." Hermione breathed. He licked around Hermione's areola and flicked her erect nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, God." Hermione gasped. Draco switched to her other breast and paid it equal attention. He kissed down between her full breasts, to her taut stomach. Hermione opened her legs a little anticipating what came next.

With one hand, Draco kneaded and played with Hermione's breasts, while his other hand played with her clit. He rubbed the swollen bud in slow circles. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed faster. Draco was mesmerized by the rise and fall of her lovely breasts. Herione was soaking wet. Draco removed his hand from her breasts and slowly inserted two finges in her wet entrance, pumping them in and out.

Hermione gasped and writhed, wriggling against his hand desperately.

"Oh, Draco! Oh! Oh!" She moaned. He stuck another finger in and pumped faster, his other hand he used to roll her clit in his long, thin fingers. He relished in Hermione's wetness.

"Oh, God! Draco! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. Draco flet her walls tighten around his fingers as she came.

"Oh, Draco. Draco." She gasped between breaths, still high off her orgasm. Draco stuck is fingers in his mouth, tasting her. He lay on top of Hermione and kissed her. She could taste herself on his soft lips.

She ran her fingers through Draco's platinum locks, deepening their kiss. She loved the taste of herself. She could feel his erection against her wet pussy and opened her legs to him.

"Please, Draco." She whispered in his ear when they broke their kiss. Her breath against his ear, so sweet and soft, was enough for him. He teased her slightly, the tip of his cock pressing against her dripping wet slit again and again.

"Oh, Draco! Please!" Hermione begged, her lovely brown eyes full of lust.

"What is it, love? What do you need?" He asked quietly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard." Hermione whispered intensly. "I want you to make me scream."

Draco moaned.

"I can do that." He breathed. Hermione opened her legs wider. He slid himself into her glistening pussy. She was so ready for him. Her eyes opened wide as he entered her and she moaned happily. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. She wanted a good, hard fuck, and she was going to get it.

"Oh, God1 Draco! Ah! Ah!" Hermione groaned. Draco continued slamming into her forcefully, filling her with his thick cock. She was so tight.

"Harder, Draco! Yes!" Hermione yelled. "Fuck me!"

She moved her legs from around Draco's waist and placed one leg over his shoulder and held her other leg by her ankle.

Draco began pumping into her again. He felt himself going deeper with Hermione spread so wide. He held her by her waist. The bed shook with his force and the room filled with the sounds of their sex.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Draco!" Hermione screamed. "I'm––I'm coming!" Draco came, too. Loudly. He filled her with his seed and stayed inside her as they rode the wave of their orgasms. They were both glistening with sweat. They smiled at one another.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione breathed touching the side of his beautiful face with her warm hand. "What a lovely way to wake up."

"Isn't it, though?" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled as he nibbled her ear playfully. She could feel him harden inside her.

"Another round?" He asked huskily, staring into those beautiful brown eyes he loved so dearly. Hermione smiled and nodded eagerly.


End file.
